Usuario:Bola/Archivo/3
:bola/Discusión}} Portada Hola, ela portada de esta wiki no se ve el logo, !!!!AYUDA¡¡¡¡. Megazilla77 23:15 14 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias, perdona por noi agradexerte antes. Megazilla77 19:38 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Sobre el mensaje que le dejaste a Andrés Bonilla 196 en Dialgapedia/PKMN el portal Pokémon (Que largo el título) Cito textualmente: "Igualmente me gustaría destacar, que ningún wiki ha de ser creado por venganza, o puede tener como objetivo molestar a nadie, y me parece haber leído en algunas páginas que vinisteis a este wiki unidos por un sentimiento en contra de Ciencia Al Poder. Os recomiendo que hagáis las paces con él y os quitéis esa idea de la cabeza o tendremos que tomar medidas." No toda la Wiki está en contra de Ciencia al Poder, yo me vine a esta wiki por temas de intercambio y combates Pokémon pero ese no es el punto. Que algunos usuarios de Dialgapedia estén en contra de Ciencia al poder porque dicen que es tirano no significa que toda dialgapedia está hecha para joderle la vida a Ciencia al Poder, es más, yo encuentro a Ciencia uno de los mejores administradores que he visto. Cito textualmente otras palabras del mismo texto que cité: "O tendremos que tomar medidas" ¿A qué te refieres con tomar medidas? ¿Cerrar Dialgapedia? Espero que puedas responderme el mensaje pronto y aclarar mis dudas. ATTE: --Vicho 17:31 15 jun 2010 (UTC) Caso PKMN/DialgaPedia Hola. Soy uno de los administradores de esa wikia, creo que deberíamos hablar. A qué te refieres con expulsar a nuestros usuarios de wikia? que no podrían identificarse? expulsados de toda wikia? Entonces todo el tiempo que he dedicado a esa wikia (ver mis contribuciones) está en vano? Responde en mi discusión si no te molesta, por favor. Atentamente Shiny~T@lk~My Wikis... 13:14 16 jun 2010 (UTC) ::He respondido a tu mensaje en w:c:dialgapoke:User talk:Bola. Andres bonilla 196 talk 15:54 16 jun 2010 (UTC) seguridad hías algun usuario no registrado quiso hackear mi cuenta, tuvo que ser alguien que sepa lo que puedo hacer en superwiki ya que en todo caso ¿porque a mi?, fue lo bastante listo para desconectrase antes de hacerlo, y quisera saber si hay alguna forma de encontrar al responsable. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 00:42 17 jun 2010 (UTC) Logo ¿Esta wiki tiene un logo creado por un usuario o el propio logo es de algún videojuego? Es que si se diera el primer caso, (no se si existirá algún sitio) de encargar algún logo para una wiki. Si no existe el sitio, pues nada. --Con Carne [[Usuario Discusión:Con Carne|''¿Es tu última respuesta?]] 02:29 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Problema en Friends Wiki El problema es que en el sidebar pongo el link de la serie Friends, y automaticamente se traduce a español diciendo "Amigos", apriesto el link y me sale que todavia no esta redactado pero ya hice el articulo de la serie -- 03:56 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Plagio en una wiki En PKMN hay muchos articulos plagiados de la wiki WikiDex y eso no lo comenta el Usuario:Andres bonilla 196,espero que comprendas,aparte que muchos usuarios estan en contra de Ciencia Al Poder Dr. Neo Cortex 18:35 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Problemilla Hola Bola. Esta wiki no es la oficial, en cambio esta es la oficial, creada por mi mismo (burocrata de MOHW) --Niko bellic.2810•Discusión En Medal of Honor Wiki - En Call of Duty Wiki. 21:20 18 jun 2010 (UTC) hola de nuevo hola queria saber si puedo copiar articulos de la wiki ben 10 por que solo me esta ayudando el usuario articguana 22 por favor gracias --deccer 21:57 18 jun 2010 (UTC) ¿Abuso de poder? Hola, te quería comunicar un par de cosas: *Andres bonilla 196 no es ni un tirano, abusador, ni mucho menos un "un problema" como le llamaron en un blog. Él desde que llegó a PKMN nos consulta, ¿sabes desde cuando está el Foro:Nuevos permisos?, desde el 30 de Mayo estaba en esos 5 Usuarios el ir a la discusión de Andres y pedirle información...¿Acaso necesitaban una invitación para hacerlo? *Con respecto a las copias de Giratina wiki -> PKMN ->Wikidex, no lo voy a negar, en PKMN hay Usuarios que copian un pegan, tal vez sin saber, o tal vez apropósito, no lo sé. Pero algo de lo que estoy muy seguro es que la Plantilla:Tabla Pokémon, el mónaco(cuando teníamos el anterior, no es justo, gracias a ello tenemos que modificar nosotros, como si nosotros fuéramos los que cometimos el error míralas http://dialgapoke.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Tabla_Pok%C3%A9mon y mira su historial, y míra esta http://es.giratinamundodistorsion.wikia.com/wiki/Plantilla:Tabla_Pok%C3%A9mon. Bueno espero me respondas. Saludos 'Franco' '[[w:c:es.dragonball|en Dragon Ball wiki 19:28 19 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola queria que... si me puedes hacer administrador de Pokémon Wiki ya que MAESTRO AX me dejo la wikia a mi... y si me puedes hacer ese favor --[[Usuario:Jccm19|'Entrenador']]Guay[[User blog:Jccm19|'José']] 17:51 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Hello Hola, sabes como, quitar los bordes del logo de una wiki. Megazilla77 20:14 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Jajaja, claro lo que quiero es que quites el borde de esta del logo, como veras el background del logo es el mismo que la piel del monaco, solo quita los bordes. Megazilla77 18:56 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Gracias. Megazilla77 21:05 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Problema Plantillas Hola, me gustaría preguntarte, si no te importa, cómo debería de hacer yo para que una plantilla, al ser rellenada solo muestre los campos completos. Te pondré un ejemplo práctico, mi wiki es de Cómics, y uso esta plantilla para los personajes, la duda es que si el personaje no ha muerto, por suponer, y no relleno el campo de defunción, qué debo editar en la plantilla para que ese campo se oculte al no ser rellenado. Espero me hayas comprendido y gracias de antemano. DCMaster 22:48 20 jun 2010 (UTC) RE:RE:Verificador de usuarios Si dehecho volvi a leer lo que son (ahora en español) y olvide quitar el mensaje pero bueno. Lo de esta que arde pff es mas bien por lo que lo quiero, por usuarios jeje se me hace dificil. Ah y otra cosa...y Cizagna????--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 12:00 21 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Qué ha sido de él?? Acaso esta ausente??--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 20:24 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Administración... Hola, vi que el usuario Jccm19 te pidio que le dieses el cargo de administrador en Pokemon wikia, como ya sabras el cuenta con la aprobación del burocrata, pero no le puede pedir que le de el permiso ya que se retiro de la wikia por problemas personales (claramente desconocidos) y no responde los mensajes, entonces te queria decir que en el caso de darle el cargo, tendrías que dárselo tú. Simplemente te informo espero haberte ayudado aunque sea solo un poco, y espero que le des el cargo ya que como sabes hay que ir actualizando ciertas cosas de la portada cada mes y ahora mismo nadie la puede editar, y luego aparte el vandalismo u otras cosas que puedan haber en el futuro. Un saludo Oliver0796 18:56 21 jun 2010 (UTC) Buenas noches te vengo a preguntar si conoces de una página donde indiquen todo lo que es la edición wiki?? ya busque en internet y en ayuda de wikia pero solo encontre cosas basicas y cosas que no entendi jeje, tambien playsonic me dio una página sobre plantillas que se encuentran en wikipedia pero eso segun yo ya lo domine, pero la verdad quiero aprender a ser un as en plantillas pero veo que hay unas palabras que son #ireq o #switch, ni idea que es eso, y quiero aprender a hacerlo para dejarle algo especial a la yugipedia o si necesitan ayuda poderles ayudar, o cuando me retire de las wikias, dejarles algo especial, como Lordofdarkworld nos dejo la plantilla:carta que es lo basico en yugipedia, en fin, saludos----Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 02:28 22 jun 2010 (UTC) Skin ¡Hola! Espero no ser un pesado, pero... ¿puedes hacer un skin que quede bien para esta wiki de respuestas. Es que no encuentro la combinación de colores perfecta... Salu2 Aqui estoy Mi Discusión :Bueno... me gustaría que fuera con algo transparente... Aqui estoy Mi Discusión VXV, Facebook en Wiki Hola Bola, Soy Lugamo, administrador de El Refugio, la wiki del Fallout. ¿Me podrías responder estas dos preguntas? # ¿Vos tenes idea de cuando agregaran soporte a Videos X Vos, que es el portal de videos del Grupo Clarín. # ¿Como puedo agregar una ventana de Facebook en mi wiki? Desde ya, muchas gracias. --Lugamo(discusión) 13:35 24 jun 2010 (UTC) :EDIT 1: Yo me refería que quede como esta en esta página. En otro tema, gracias por arreglar la portada. Saludos. ::EDIT 2: Muchas gracias Bola. --Lugamo(discusión) 13:56 25 jun 2010 (UTC). Hola Bola! Creo que mejor solo Half life Wiki porque es mas especifico --Homero1000 - Discusión 00:37 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Solicitud de Bot Hola, soy Danke7 y quiesiéra pedirte que solicitaras un Bot por mi. Ya solicite el AWB y también ya acudí a Special:Contact pero no me respondieron y tampoco me dieron el rango de Bot (al Bot). Quisiera que tu lo pidiéras por mi el Bot. El AWB ya esta ;). Esta es la cuenta del Bot (con la que escribo ahora mismo). Cualquier cosa repondeme en la mi discusión de danke7 ya sabes ;). Gracias--Dankbot 00:40 25 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Oh no sabía que en Wikia inglesa se dividieran los helpers por Hubs W0w jajaj. Supongo que me dirías que aquí no por el motivo de que no es necesario por la baja actividad o no? jeje :-D--Danke7•Respondeen Dragon Ball wiki 01:10 25 jun 2010 (UTC) I have a cuestion que tengo que hacer para que mis wikis aparescan en esta que arde en wikia he visitado algunas, y veo que olo tienen unos cuantos articulos [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 16:45 25 jun 2010 (UTC) La unica prueba Hola la contraseña para el usuario fenix14-15 es ahora *******. Si no solicitaste una nueva contraseña, no te preocupes. La contraseña de remplazo sólo a ti a esta dirección de correo. Tu cuenta seguirá segura y puedes continuar y puedes continuar tu antigua contraseña. Gracias, El Equipo Comunitario de Wikia www.wikia.com ---- *Para cambiar tus preferencias o tu contraseña, visita:Especial:Preferencias *Este recordatorio de contraseña fue solicitado por la siguiente dirección:189.237.224.43. ---- Este fue el mensaje que me llegó y es la unica prueba que tengo, obviamente cambie el codigo de contraseña, no porque desconfie de ti si no porque todos pueden leer esto. Espero sirva de algo [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 21:43 25 jun 2010 (UTC) Mmm... Si Tienes razon mejor Valvepedia ya que se podra escribir mas -Homero1000 ::Eeeemmm, de cualquier forma, la Combine OverWiki (un proyecto de Half-Life en ingles) habla tambien de portal, y el wiki se dedica al Half-Life, no a Valve... (solo fue una sugerencia) 190.177.176.39 (entiendase por TheStrike) 00:20 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Es ilegal? Hola, comoestas, dime, ohi que es ilegal quitar la publicidad e la wikia, es cierto? Megazilla77 02:02 26 jun 2010 (UTC) :Según los términos de uso, es prohibido bloquear la publicidad para que ninguna persona pueda verla, sea por CSS o por algún código de javascript. Sin embargo, no es prohibido si es solamente para uno mismo, es decir, en Especial:Preferencias en la pestaña Piel dejar activada la opción de no mostrar esa publicidad; otra usando el conocido adblock plus para Firefox (que uso yo). Aparte de ello, sí se puede eliminar la publicidad en la wiki con una nueva característica que el Staff ha estado anunciando en esta nota de Central (en inglés). 04:53 26 jun 2010 (UTC) ::Añado: Ad free wikis en español, creo que pusimos un blog sobre esto. --Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 09:22 26 jun 2010 (UTC) :::Mmmm... Vale, respecto a esto: en los términos de uso especifica que no se puede modificar el CSS general, pero no dice nada del CSS personal de cada usuario. Sin embargo, aquí dice que tampoco está permitido ocultar la publicidad en tu propio CSS (de hecho, se incluyó esa especificación en esta edición). Supongo que los términos de uso tienen prioridad en este tema, pero parece que hay una cierta contradicción ahí. 15:13 26 jun 2010 (UTC) ::::Bueno, bueno, no hagan tanto escanalo, olodigan que si es ilegal y o hbles de mas. Megazilla77 00:24 27 jun 2010 (UTC) :::::A ver, aclaro ante la duda. El CSS general NO puede ser alterado de forma que afecte a la situación de la publicidad, o a su correcto funcionamiento, la publicidad se debe mantener tal cual la pone Wikia. En cuanto al CSS personal NO se debe alterar de forma que afecte a la situación de la publicidad o a su correcto funcionamiento, eso quiere decir que el general bajo ninguna circunstancia se puede hacer y el personal no se debe hacer, pero se puede, lo mismo que bloquearlo con alguna extensión, o desde preferencias, por poder, se puede, pero no se debe hacer. ¿Se entiende la diferencia? En el primer caso, el usuario que bloquee la publicidad es bloqueado en Wikia y se revierten los cambios, además de que la empresa pueda utilizar medios legales contra el usuario por infringir los términos de uso, en el segundo caso, Wikia te puede apercibir o avisar de que no lo hagas, pero no te van a echar por hacerlo. Personalmente, entiendo que la gente prefiera bloquearla porque le moleste, pero bajo mi punto de vista es preferible tenerla activada, sobre todo si trabajas en un wiki, ya que si la desactivas no puedes valorar de forma real cómo ven la página los visitantes del wiki que no están registrados y han desactivado la publicidad. El impacto de la publicidad en las páginas es muy importante, y prescindir de este cuando se diseña, puede ser un grave error, pero cada uno puede hacer lo que quiera en este sentido. Eso sí, Wikia ve con muy malos ojos que se facilite el bloqueo de la publicidad a otros usuarios, asi que por favor no tratéis de decir cómo bloquear la publicidad o alterarla a otros usuarios ya que estáis haciendo daño a la empresa que mantiene en línea los wikis.--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:22 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Re: Ayuda Muchas gracias, me alegro de que alla gente con la que pueda contar, queria comentarte que definitivamente me han bloqueado y borrado mi pagina de usuario, tambien bloquearon a otro gran administrador amigo mio, Midnight, bueno las razones son un poco obvias, resulta que con mi amigo una vez que caduco mi bloqueo anterior, se nos ocurrio una idea la cual pusimos en marcha, la idea era organizarnos y dividir tareas para sacar la wikia adelante, ibamos muy bien hasta que aparecio el anteriormente seleccionado como lider, Wildboyz, que al ver nuestro emprendimiento no se por que razon se molesto y borro el blog de propuesta que habiamos hecho borro un monton de entradas de blogs, (con esas entradas borradas cada uno perdio unas 500 ediciones) yo la verdad que no se que le molesta a este tipo, borro mi pagina de usuario y nos bloqueo a mi y a Midnight solo por tratar de defender nuestros derechos y bueno como sabes uno se sobrepasa, creo que me entiendes, aun asi no esta explicado mi bloqeo anterior. Aunque en el fondo todos sabemos de que se trata... el retirado Sensei4869, no soporto que hayan descubierto lo que habia hecho.. y yo fui de los primeros en descubrirlo. No se que reglas hay aqui en Wikia Central con respecto a las multicuentas, solo se decirte que este tal Sensei en nuestra wikia tenia unas cuantas cuentas, y el mismo en las politicas lo habia prohibido, patetico alguien que desobedece sus propias reglas, aqui creo que esta el usuario Kitana24 bueno desde ya te digo que el era el dueño de ese usuario que tomo fotos de una chica que ni conoce esto de las wikias, y que se asusto al verse en esa pagina, tambien hay otro caso identico el de AlexiaG, otra chica que conoci que se asusto mucho al ver sus fotos en estas paginas y es mas, tambien este habria creado una cuenta de Facebook falsa con este nombre. Yo la verdad no se que le pasa a este tipo por la cabeza ni me importa, pero no me puedo dejar echar la culpa de todo cuando lo unico que hice es enterarme de eso, dudo tambien de la legitimidad del usuario: AndreaGardea la cual salio corriendo con el y hay datos que dicen que ella tampoco existia en esa forma. En fin solo queria decir eso, no espero que hagan nada pero si les quiero dar la razon de mi bloqueo y no quedar yo como el culpable de toda la destruccion de esa pagina que tan buena era, no soy el unico que no esta de acuerdo con lo que hizo este tipo y con lo que esta haciendo este Wildboyz con la wikia, pero se la dieron a el. En fin gracias por todo, no se que pensaran de mi ustedes de fe les digo la verdad. Carloscorpion bueno gracias Y la imagen la tengo que hecr yo, o ustedes también la hacen, digo en caso de que mi wiki llegase a estar entre esa lista, a y ya tengo 174 articulos, ya puedo hacer el spootlight verdad? Bueno gracias y por lo de la cuenta también. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 17:46 26 jun 2010 (UTC) una duda como puedo hacer que mi pagina sea vista por fans de guitar hero soy nuevo en esto y no se como moverle a la pagina a me dijo el usuario Fenix14-15 que te preguntara--Axeldragonforce 19:50 26 jun 2010 (UTC) Súplica con plantilla Siento pedírtelo, pero no tengo otra salida porque no sé qué he hecho mal... Soy admin de la DC Multipedia (por si no me recuerdas), que forma parte del proyecto DC Database. Nos encargamos de traducir los artículos al español desde la propia DC Database inglesa, el caso es que llevo semanas liado con la traducción de una plantilla, y ya no sé qué hacer, porque no me queda bien. Plantilla DC Database. Plantilla DC Multipedia. El caso es que la primera, en su Wiki correspondiente queda así. Y la mía queda de esta manera, fatídica. Y estoy ya harto, porque yo no entiendo mucho de códigos ni demás, sé lo básico, y es plantilla, para ser sinceros, me queda muy grande y es esencial, sin ella no puedo crear el artículo de ningún personaje. ¿Podrías ayudarme poniéndolo bien? Ya no tiene muchos fallos y está traducida casi al 100 %. DCMaster 23:13 26 jun 2010 (UTC) hola bola soy fede95699 che como hago para subir un video a mi pagina? respondeme cuando puedas 01:06 27 jun 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en discusión de usuario. 01:12 27 jun 2010 (UTC) Bot Wikia Buenas. Crees que sería bueno si a Usuario:Wikia se le ponga el flag de bot? Como se ha incrementado el número de visitantes que vienen a editar entradas de los blogs, sería bueno para que cambios recientes se vea más despejado a solo ediciones de usuarios. Saludos. 01:06 27 jun 2010 (UTC) ¿Como hago para hacer administrador en el canal IRC a un usuario? ¿como le puedo otorgar el permiso para que él mismo se pueda hacer administrador cuando el lo desee? ¿sin que yo le tenga que otorgar el puesto?--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 00:07 28 jun 2010 (UTC) :Para otorgarle acceso, necesita ejecutar el siguiente comando: /msg ChanServ FLAGS #canal nick +votriA Recuerde que el nick del usuario tiene que estar registrado previamente y que usted tenga el rango suficiente para otorgar permisos, de lo contrario, el fundador del canal deberá realizarlo. 03:03 28 jun 2010 (UTC) Hola Bueno quisiera que me ayudes en mi la Wiki que he creado esta es:http://es.hannabarbera.wikia.com/wiki/Hanna-Barbera_Wiki quisiera saber ¿como se cambia el logo?;¿Para que es MediaWiki:Common.css? ¿Cual es la funcion de MediaWiki:Common.css?.Espero sus respuesta saludos04:50 28 jun 2010 (UTC)Hugo Felix Villalava Abuso de poder Para mi Esto es abuso de poder. A lo mejor el problema es quien selecciona a sus administradores. Si a él le hace gracia bloquear de esa manera, puede que se ponga de moda --Helmut Newton 18:12 28 jun 2010 (UTC) :Vamos, que en resumen está justificado el bloqueo por que es tu amigo. Lo que se haga fuera de Inciclopedia no es motivo de bloqueo. Yo no voy a borrar nada por que es una sátira y si no sabe lo que es, pues que se lo haga mirar. Si crees que es inadecuado bórralo tu. --Helmut Newton 03:12 29 jun 2010 (UTC) Wikian Hola Bola, quería saber si hay algún consenso sobre la denominación en español de los usuarios que colaboran en Wikia, en inglés he leído que dicen wikians. También aprovecho para saber si todavía se necesita colaboración para ayuda de wikia. Un saludo. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 21:44 28 jun 2010 (UTC) :*Sugiero wikiadista, de todas las posibilidades que se me han ocurrido es la que menos mal me sonaba, de hecho ya me he acostumbrado y ahora me suena bien. Un saludo.--Zeist Antilles holomensajes 18:14 30 jun 2010 (UTC) ::*Hola de nuevo, parece que la anterior no tuvo mucho éxito je, te dejo otra sugerencia; wikianero / wikianera, es parecido a wikiano pero sin sonar tan mal. Saludos. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 22:04 9 ago 2010 (UTC) *Me parece muy buena idea hacer una consulta en el blog sobre el tema. --Zeist Antilles holomensajes 13:28 10 ago 2010 (UTC) Dejar spam en las páginas de los usuarios... ¿es una nueva moda? ¬¬ Hari Seldon 13:41 30 jun 2010 (UTC) Logros Hola, no quiero parecer ignorante pero, cuales son los logros de wikia? Megazilla77 22:06 1 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola te queria pedir ayuda para dos cosas 1: Que me hagas el UNICO burocrata de Pokémon Wiki Jccm19 acepto y a Jccm19 dejale solo ser Administrador por favor 2: Vuelve a eme burocrata de Destroy All Humans! Wiki es que Dialga palkia me dijo que perdio el juego y no se recuerda... es muy largo que dijo que encuentre otro burocrata por eso asta que no encuentre otro me quedare yo PD:Puede que creas aunque te digo la verdad soy de confianza no te estoy mintiendo los nuevos burocratas de estas wikis me diji que podria ser el unico burocrata aceptaron mi propuesta Inicio-mensajes-blog 07:43 2 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola... Lo que dice MAESTRO AX es verdad... deja solo a el como burocrata de Pokemon Wiki, has lo que el te dice... disculpa por las molestias... [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Entrenador']]Guay[[User blog:Jccm19|'José']] 20:00 2 jul 2010 (UTC) logo mi logo no se quiso poner http://es.aomitologit.wikia.com/wiki/Archivo%3AWiki.png ya se que hay que esperar pero fue hase mucho y no se pone Jultrun121 01:24 3 jul 2010 (UTC) :El Staff informó que tienen un problema con la caché de los servidores y eso hace que todo lo que necesite de ella, se cargue muy muy lento. Ya están arreglando el problema. 01:53 3 jul 2010 (UTC) Skin thumb|Quiero que sea de este color Hola, soy Cannonbolt13, te venia a preguntar como puedo ponerle un skin personalizado a Ultimate Aliens Wiki, en la imagen que deje es como quiero que sea. Espero tu respuesta, saludos. -- 02:28 3 jul 2010 (UTC) spotlight ya lo tengo, quitare la proteccion ahora mismo, y me encantaria que lo colocaras lo más rapido que se pueda.Archivo:Spotlight-ssbb-es-200.png [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 03:44 4 jul 2010 (UTC) Wikis Repetidas Son estas 2 SuperWiki y Super_Smash_Brothers. Son del mismo tema. La seguna es mas vieja que la otra, tiene mas artículos, tiene un mejor nombre (a lo que respecta del tema) al igual que la URL, pero la primera tiene mas actividad y mejor presentación. Ya tu decidiras.--Danke7•Respondeó en Dragon Ball wiki 05:15 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Si bien No pense que el Usuario que primero me ayudo, me agreda de esta manera, Donaldlove hisó su Wiki Mucho antes que la mia, y por ello tan solo 174 arts. Pero dime hay 7 wikis de pokémon y quien se queja, nuestras wikis tienen diferencias, así que no hayo sentido al comentario de Dante. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 06:05 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Ejem... no entendiste entonces aun soy el unico burocrata de DAH! Wiki ok aunque la mas importante es que te quiero pedir que: Quites el cargo de burrocrata a el usuario Jccm19 (pulsa) y solo quede yo como burrocrata me entiendes? el esta de acuerdo es solo quitarle el puesto de burrocrata aunqeu dejalo continuar a ser Adminsitrador ok? me entiendes cuanto mas rapido mejor gracias Inicio-mensajes-blog 14:06 5 jul 2010 (UTC) :Yo supongo que dice que le quites el cargo de burócrata a Jccm19 y que solo quede MAESTRO AX como burócrata. Em eso no lo hace un helper pero wueno.--Danke7•Respondeó en Dragon Ball wiki 15:14 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Font Hola, se le puede poner un nuevo Font a la wiki. Megazilla77 15:58 5 jul 2010 (UTC) Cineastas Wiki Hola, Bola, podrías arreglarme el link de wikia en español correcto de tres wikis según la descripción que están incorrectos porque se llevan a la central de wikia en inglés de que no existen.-- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 16:56 5 jul 2010 (UTC) *http://cineastas.wikia.com/wiki/ *http://crucigramas.wikia.com/wiki/ *http://sordos.wikia.com/wiki/ Problemas Actualmente he tenido problemas con las Wikis, Ya que algunas Imagenes no se logran ver, y solo queda el Vacio, Donde deveria estar la imagén, Se puede hacer algo? [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Carlos']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'PokéGear?']] · En Super Mario Wiki 05:36 6 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Uso Moxilla Firefox :Es problema de la caché de los servidores. El equipo técnico ha estado reparando el problema. 06:28 6 jul 2010 (UTC) en efecto enseñar nunca fue mi punto fuerte XD Bueno entonces te lo explicare lo mas nenible possible: Un dia habia pensado irme de las wikias, y queria dejar mis wikias al mando(el cargo de burrocrata) a los usuarios que mas ayudaron para mi wikia de Destroy All Humans deje Dialga palkia al mando. Para mi wikia de Pokémon deje a el usuario Jccm19 al mando los dos son burocratas (menos DP ya que y le cancelamos) aunque actualmente Jccm19 es burrocrata de mi wikia de Pokémon lo que te queria pedir es que al usuario Jccm19 le quites el cargo de burrocrata Entendiste? espero que si es hice lo mejor que pude XD por cierto el acepta que se lo quites Inicio-mensajes-blog 06:04 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :La wiki en cuestión es Poke-expertos, no wikidex. 06:31 6 jul 2010 (UTC) 2 Cosas ¿Puedes Ayudarme? Creo que ya me conoces (Al menos eso creo), soy Lodestar225, administrador de Ben 10 WIki y compañero de Benfutbol10, como sea, ¿Me puedes ayudar en 2 cositas? Esta Wiki http://es.gameszone.wikia.com/wiki/Games_Zone_Wiki *Quisiera cambiar el Favicon de la wiki Games Zone por algo mas relacionado con juego, XD, no tengo ni idea de como hacerlo (Y eso que se muchas cosas de wikis) *Al crear la wiki, no se puso el logo por lo que aparecio el logo como Wikia, se subio el archivo destinado a ser el logo oficial con ´´Wiki.png´´, pero el logo no se cambio. Gracias¡ Desde ahora Lodestar225 *PD: Jeje no use mi firma porque al parecer no se porque sale asi 10:53 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión. ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 17:52 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Bien Hola, ya que no me hicistes casoen lo del font, otra cosa: mi wiki se llama FanSite Starcraft 2, quisiera cambiarle el nombre a FanSite StarCraft 2, ya que el nonbre correcto es con la SC. Megazilla77 17:37 6 jul 2010 (UTC) :Contestado en su discusión. ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 17:52 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Podria ser este thumb|Podria ser este otroHola, soy yo de nuevo. Podria ser el de la imagen que te deje en este nuevo mensaje. Es mas oscuro. Saludos. -- 18:32 6 jul 2010 (UTC) No lo puedo creer :Movido a w:c:dialgapoke:Foro:Anuncio del Staff de Wikia U Como se cambia de posición la portada, osea poner algo a la derecha y no a la izquierda en una portada. Megazilla77 22:49 6 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias y felices vacaciones Inicio-mensajes-blog 01:34 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Central Wikia Hola me pregunto si podría encargarme del mantenimiento de la central? Hay muchas cosas para borrar. Qué dices?--Danke7•Respondeó en Dragon Ball wiki 01:48 7 jul 2010 (UTC) :Jaja por qué lo dices?--Danke7•Respondeó en Dragon Ball wiki 02:02 7 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Ok xD ;) omm paciencia oommm xD--Danke7•Respondeó en Dragon Ball wiki 02:26 7 jul 2010 (UTC) Ayudaaa Oye me recomendron a ti porque resuelves casi cualquier problema y si es cierto necesito que me ayudes con mi Wikia http://es.hotwheelsbattleforce5.wikia.com/wiki/Hot_Wheels_Battle_Force_5_Wiki comunicate con migo y te explico cual es el probema Rath 00:32 8 jul 2010 (UTC)Rath0897 Una pregunta que es el Monobook? eso de la piel monobook me gustaria que respondieses cuando te seria comodo y otra cosa me gustaria saber tu opinion de quien va a ganar el mundial Holanda o España ? PD:Se que tu trabajo te da mucho trabajo XD aunque si te quieres idvertir y tambien conocer lo que le pasa a la mente de los usuarios de las wikias visita si quieres de vez en cuando este chat Recuerda dirles que eres de una wikia lo mas rápido posible ya que los que no son de una wikia los hechan fuera es como se dice VIP XD saludos y que todo te vaya bien Inicio-mensajes-blog 14:26 8 jul 2010 (UTC) Yo Necesito para mi wikia una votacion automatica que me cuante los votos porque no se por cual votaron (http://es.hotwheelsbattleforce5.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Rath0897) Spotlight COD Wiki Hola Bola, no se podría cambiar el spotlight de COD Wiki de este: Archivo:COD Wiki spotlight.png a este: Archivo:Spotlight-callofduty-es-200.png Es que el segundo queda mucho mejor. Gracias. sandan 75px|link=w:c:es.cod:User:Sandan 75px|link=w:c:es.csi:User:Sandan 20:15 8 jul 2010 (UTC) :No pasa nada, el que has puesto no está mal, no hace falta que lo cambies. Saludos. sandan 75px|link=w:c:es.cod:User:Sandan 75px|link=w:c:es.csi:User:Sandan 20:31 8 jul 2010 (UTC) ::De acuerdo, en el próximo cambio ponemos el otro. Gracias. ☺ sandan 65px|link=w:c:es.cod:User:Sandan 65px|link=w:c:es.csi:User:Sandan 20:38 8 jul 2010 (UTC) haaa ya se que es monobook es como el que tiene esta wiki verdad? personalmente prefiero los monacos originales de wikia aunque cada persona tiene sus gustos gracias por hacermelo saber y si algun dia quieres visitar el chat seras bienvenido(aunque recuerda dirles que eres de una wiki XD) Inicio-mensajes-blog 05:53 9 jul 2010 (UTC) error en simpsonsmundo como reparar simpsonsmundo wiki para cambiar de categoria de lifetyle na entertainment Hola ¿Es posible que un Administrador pueda enviarle mensajes a su comunidad de forma automatica? tal y como tú o el Staff lo hace para toda la comunidad de wikia. Asi como el mensaje de que enviaste de la wikia del fut bol. Saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 19:12 10 jul 2010 (UTC) Sonidos Oye ¿se pueden subir archivos de sonido a un wiki? La verdades que me ayudaria demasiado tu respuesta. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 20:34 11 jul 2010 (UTC) :Sí se puede. El software mediawiki hasta el momento solo admite archivos de sonido con extensión .ogg así que deberás convertir tu archivo a .ogg En internet hay varios programas gratis que ofrecen este tipo de conversiones. Cuando lo tengas convertido (ejemplo hola.mp3 a hola.ogg) vas a Especial:SubirArchivo y listo. 21:20 11 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Pero hay forma de ponerlos, osea que aparezca cuando poner el mouse sobre los botones? --Megazilla77 00:40 12 jul 2010 (UTC) ::::¿Por ejemplo esto?--Bola (discusión) Helper de Wikia 11:58 13 jul 2010 (UTC) :::::No, me refiero que apareca un sonido cuando pulsas o pasas en los botones del menu. --Megazilla77 15:59 14 jul 2010 (UTC) como hacer esto se pude lograr esoto en una wiki en español .es facil o dificil esto --Jultrun121 04:25 13 jul 2010 (UTC) gracias la verdad es que les quedo mejor que el mio. [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 17:50 13 jul 2010 (UTC) Blog, Wiki, Logo # Como puedo borrar un blog mio? #Como le puedo cambiar el nombre a mi Wikia? (¿se puede?) #Quisiera cambiale el logo de la W donde dice http://es.hotwheelsbattleforce5.wikia.com http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Rath0897 Rath0897 Limpieza de admins. en Ayuda Wiki Hola Bola, quería hacerte notar que hay dos usuarios que son admins. en ayuda wiki y no editan mas. Uno es User:Ceriwden y la otra famosisima User:AndreaGardea Espero y hagas algo. Otra cosa esta muy lenta la carga del nuevo logo que te dí seguro que no es algún problemilla?? jaja se nota que Zuirdj hizo el primer logo con flojera jajaja--Danke7•Respondeó en Dragon Ball wiki 06:48 15 jul 2010 (UTC) Problema en TopicOff Wiki Buenas, Siento molestarte con este tema que quizá considerabas zanjado, pero quería comunicarte que hemos rechazado la indicación de borrar cierto artículo del que se han quejado. Te lo explico detalladamente en la discusión del artículo, confío en que sabrás mirar por nosotros, comprender nuestras razones para no querer eliminarlo y permitirnos conservar el artículo con unas pequeñas ediciones realizadas para que el usuario que se ha quejado no se sienta atacado (aunque bajo nuestro punto de vista estaba injustificado). Te adjunto el link a la discusión http://es.topicoff.wikia.com/wiki/Discusión:Sora#Sobre_la_eliminaci.C3.B3n Saludos, gracias por la atención y perdona las molestias. Adrichun 03:23 16 jul 2010 (UTC) CSS hola bueno no se si me podrias ayudar a crear un CSS para mi wiki esque no se mucho de eso bueno gracias... Grove 4 Life 18:13 17 jul 2010 (UTC) ¿como puedo personificar la piel de mi wikia? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 02:44 18 jul 2010 (UTC) Oye bola Quisiera saber si podrias cambiar el Spotlight de Mario Wiki a este: Archivo:Spothligh_MarioWiki.png Si por alguna razón crees que esta mal, Tenemos otra version: Archivo:Mario_wiki_Spothligh.png Puedes elegir cualquier versión, ;) [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Carlos']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'PokéGear?']] · En Super Mario Wiki 04:25 19 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: Intenta con esta ultima: Archivo:Spot_mario.png Si aun crees, que esta Mal. Nos quedamos con el que ya esta ;) [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Carlos']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'PokéGear?']] · En Super Mario Wiki 15:47 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Re: Entonces se lo ire a poner, Gracias por la Atención [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Carlos']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'PokéGear?']] · En Super Mario Wiki 15:55 19 jul 2010 (UTC) Hecho Aqui esta: Archivo:Spot_mario_copia2.png Todo en Orden y el Logo de Wikia ;) [[Usuario:Carlos.nintendo|'Carlos']] · [[Usuario Discusión:Carlos.nintendo|'PokéGear?']] · En Super Mario Wiki 16:23 19 jul 2010 (UTC) porque? misteriosamente mi spotlight dejo de aprecer, ya no sale ya he visitado unos 50 articulos diferentes y unas 13 wikias ya abajo el soptligh de mi wiki no aparece [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 03:29 20 jul 2010 (UTC) PD:por accidente hise burocrata a kirby-fan ¿se le puede quitar ese derecho? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 03:29 20 jul 2010 (UTC) :Respondido en la discusión. ~Playsonic2 (discusión) Helper 08:51 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Una duda Saludos Bola, vengo acá a hacerte una pregunta. Estaba viendo la ronda actual de spotlights, y ví que no estaba el de The Legend of Zelda Wiki. ¿porque no aparece? --Niko bellic.2810•Discusión En Medal of Honor Wiki - En Call of Duty Wiki. 14:19 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Spotlight de w:c:es.shinchan ¿Podrías explicarlo mejor? Gracias. Shiny~T@lk~My Wikis... 15:14 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Hice Archivo:Favicon.jpg ese, pero no puedo transformarlo a esa clase de archivo. El resto ya está solucionado. Shiny~T@lk~My Wikis... 20:34 20 jul 2010 (UTC) Adopcion Driver Enciclopedia q onda carnal bueno hice una peticion de adopcion de una wiki y pues no me han respondido bueno ahi si la quieres checar gracias.. Grove 4 Life (Discusión) Hola Por favor no creas que los estoy apresurando, y perdona por insistir, pero ¿cuando instalarán el Semantic MediaWiki en es.yugioh? ya lleva varias semanas que lo pedí, y pues me tienen en suspenso porque no sé cuando me asegurarian la extensión. Espero su respuesta. Saludos--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 05:37 21 jul 2010 (UTC) : Oops, es verdad jeje, no me habia dado cuenta (se nota) gracias por la instalación!--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 22:06 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Esta o esta Cual de esas dos Wikis debería editar, las dos fueron creadas por el mismo autor.Carlos96 10:36 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Shin Chan Wiki Buenas, Bola, es un placer conocerte. Venía a decirte algunas cosas sobre mi Wiki de Shin Chan, Shin Chan Wiki. Veo que dos usuarios ya han propuesto Spotlight, y el segundo ha sido aceptado acorde con los requisitos cumplidos (excepto el Favicon, que muy pronto estará listo y configurado). En fin, las cosas que te quería decir son las siguientes: * Debido a unas cosillas, esta semana y parte de la siguiente, tendré que tener la Wiki cerrada, sea como sea. Por esto me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme, es decir, aplazando nuestro Spotlight para cuando se tengan todas las semanas libres de esa ronda (es que no quiero que en la ronda en la que sale nuestro Spotlight, tengamos en mantenimiento la Wiki, como mencionaste tú en la discusión de los Spotlights). * ¿Cuánto tiempo dura una "ronda" en la que se presentan los Spotlights?. * Si es posible para ti, ¿Me puedes explicar cómo se cierra (bloquear para que nadie excepto Admn. o yo mismo editen) una Wiki?. Gracias, porque en ninguna página especial, ni en preferencias, he encontrado esa opción (claro que sólo quiero cerrarla por una semana y media, aproximadamente). Gracias por todo, y un saludo. -*Kingpowl*- 11:51 21 jul 2010 (UTC) formularios hase tiempo te pregunte sobre eso.vi que una wiki en español lo tiene pero para otras wiki hay que pedirlo contactado al staff? Jultrun121 Hablame 22:22 21 jul 2010 (UTC) Dudas Hola carnal bueno hace dias me consediron la adopcion para la wiki de driver y pues tengo algunas preguntas 1. me pueden hacer burocrata?? 2. podrian redireccionarme la pagina a es.driver.wikia.com?? 3. como puedo hacer publicidad de la wiki para que los usuarios la puedan visitar??? GRACIAS http://drivereljuego.wikia.com Grove 4 Life (Discusión) 19:21 21 jul 2010 (UTC) re:re:formularios hablo de semantic mediawiki Jultrun121 Hablame 03:07 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Spothlight Necesito si puedes poner el Spothlight de Shin chan wiki para las rondas lo deje en la discusion de spothlight y nada .-. Bueno aqui te la dejo Archivo:Shin_Chan_Spothlight.png Saludos -- 05:37 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Re: Shin Chan Wiki De acuerdo, muchas gracias por tu atención. Pues nada, la dejaré abierta todo el tiempo. Y por cierto, respecto a los Spotlights, estoy totalmente de acuerdo, el de Shin Chan Wiki puede aparecer en la siguiente ronda. Perdona las molestias, y gracias de nuevo. Buen día. -*Kingpowl*- 13:41 22 jul 2010 (UTC) PD: Tal como te ha dicho el Usuario Dialga Palkia, ¿Puedes poner nuestro Spotlight en la lista de aceptados, en la discusión de los Spotlight, y configurarlo para la ronda correspondiente? Muchas gracias. -*Kingpowl*- 13:44 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Admin. Hola puedes hacer a este usuario admin.?? Yo soy admin. y necesito su apoyo como adminstrador--Danke7•Respondeó en Dragon Ball wiki 16:58 22 jul 2010 (UTC) Logros y Spotlight Hola Bola, ¿vos tenés idea de cuando termina el periodo de pruebas de los logros? Porque en el Facebook de The Vault decían que ya lo tenía, o algo así. Desde ya, muchas gracias. --Lugamo(discusión) 23:46 22 jul 2010 (UTC). PD: ¿Tenés idea de cuando se configurará el spotlight de El Refugio?. :EDIT: Gracias. --Lugamo(discusión) 15:37 24 jul 2010 (UTC). Una pregunta: Urgente me podrias dar el link (si existe) de la wikia de Driver (el juego) en ingles es decir la wikai americana lo mas rápido que puedas por favor y gracias Inicio-mensajes-blog 17:37 23 jul 2010 (UTC) Si ultimamente vi que estas un poco mas trabajo verdad? en todos modos gracias por ayudarme pero lamento decir que NO es sobre Driv3r es sobe Driver Saga Me parece que no existe en todos modos gracias era para ver si se me estaba escapando pero si sabes que existe esa wikia(DRIVER saga) en otras lenguas como italiano, frances, portugues, aleman, russo ect... avisamelo por favor y gracias saludos y que tengas suerte en estas montañas de trabajo XD Inicio-mensajes-blog 02:29 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Muchas gracias Justo loq ue nececitaba gracias Inicio-mensajes-blog 02:55 24 jul 2010 (UTC) terrible o peor Hay un terrible problema con el vandalismo en Pokemundos wiki el usuario An unknown anonymous user es el peor caso de vandalismo que yo haya visto ahora en una wiki, lo peor es una persona que insulta de anera directa. tambie´n se puede identificar con el IP 190.77.113.3 ¿se puede hacer algo? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'MARIO']][[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'ES EL']][[User blog:Fenix14-15|'MEJOR']] 04:07 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Header Hi, thank you for everything. Our skin wasn't very good, so I borrowed it from Spanish GTA Wiki. Gracias. Texel 05:32 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Hola Bola te queria decir que si puedo adoptar la wikia de Harvest Moon es que el Burocrata me dijo que estaba abandonada, el medio el cargo de burocrata y todo, y queria saber si todavia puede seguir la wikia en curso... respondeme por favor saludos [[Usuario:Jccm19|'Jccm19']] y [[User blog:Jccm19|''' Eliza']] 16:24 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Que imágenes si se pueden guardar en la wiki??? Los spotlights, iconos de hubs...qué más??--Danke7•Respondeó en Dragon Ball wiki 17:31 24 jul 2010 (UTC) plantillas mira estas plantillas funcinaran esta y esta intente con la Uncyclopedia y no funciono Jultrun121 Hablame 21:42 24 jul 2010 (UTC) spam wiki que tal bueno tengo una duda soy administrador de la driver wiki pero me he dado cuenta de que cuando cierro mi sesion aparecen en mis articulos e incluso en la portada cuadros de SPAM quisiera saber como se quitan ya que he notado que otras wikis no sucede esto bueno GRACIAS.. http://drivereljuego.wikia.com Grove 4 Life (Discusión) 19:21 24 jul 2010 (UTC) Articulo del wiki El Refugio Hola Bola, disculpa las molestias, pero ¿Puedo crear una página de El Refugio en este wiki?. Desde ya muchas gracias y disculpa las molestias. --Lugamo(discusión) 18:49 25 jul 2010 (UTC). Flag de Bot Hola. Necesito un flag de bot. ¿Podrías explicarme cómo obtenerlo? Shiny~T@lk~My Wikis... 20:13 25 jul 2010 (UTC) expandibles no e podido poner la espandible que aperese mostrar y ocultar copie el codigo de common.js y no funciono Jultrun121 Hablame 03:11 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Documentación Santillana Hola, Bola, estaba revisando wikis y lo encontré -----> http://es.wikia.com/wiki/Documentaci%C3%B3n_Santillana al abrir la wiki ----------> http://es.docusantillana.wikia.com/wiki/Web_2.0_Wiki, y no entiendo por que puso Web 2.0 Wiki en vez de Documentación Santillana.- --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 03:59 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ¡Advertencia! Existe una especie de plantillas donde estan escritos todos los nombres de las wikias que tratan sobre videojuegos verdad? por ejemplo esta una debajo la portada de Mario Wiki me parece ,pues es solo para avisar que tendrias que poner 'Pokémon Wiki' la wikia '''SOLO SOBRE VIDEOJUEGOS POKÉMON', Gracias Inicio-mensajes-blog 20:38 26 jul 2010 (UTC) PD:También recomiendo agragar Driver Enciclopedia y Harvestmoon Wikia n_n saludos Inicio-mensajes-blog 20:39 26 jul 2010 (UTC) Problema de permisos Hola vengo por que ay un problema el problema es que el usuario Grove 4 Life a pedido permiso para adoptar la wikia de Driver Enciclopedia y Jericho97 el creador acepto darle el permiso aunque Grove 4 Life a visto que es nombrado solo como Administrador podrias solucionarlo por favor? Inicio-mensajes-blog 02:07 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Digimon Wiki Te decía, estos son los usuarios Mateo y Oryushu. También quitame ahí el rango de admin. Gracias--Danke7•(Responde)- Creador de Logos Wiki 02:38 28 jul 2010 (UTC) permisos de Bot Hola, solicito el flag de Bot para es.yugioh, éste es el usuario. Ah y cambiando un poco el tema, subestime el uso del SMW, ¿me podrías ayudar? lo que creo que me podría ayudar es hacer que la busqueda de las cartas sea comparativa a la en.yugioh, pero no logro hacer que coincida, ayudame con eso porfavor un saludo----Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 02:46 28 jul 2010 (UTC) permisos de Bot Hola, solicito el flag de Bot para es.yugioh, éste es el usuario. Ah y cambiando un poco el tema, subestime el uso del SMW, ¿me podrías ayudar? lo que creo que me podría ayudar es hacer que la busqueda de las cartas sea comparativa a la en.yugioh, pero no logro hacer que coincida, ayudame con eso porfavor un saludo--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 02:51 28 jul 2010 (UTC) IRC me podrias crear un canal IRC para Superwiki? [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Eso']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No es']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Todo']] 06:10 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :Yo podría ayudarle si no es ningún inconveniente. 14:27 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Bot El nombre del bot sería ShinyBot. Lo necesito para mis tareas de mantenimiento en Kirbypedia Shiny~T@lk~My Wikis... 12:12 28 jul 2010 (UTC) O_O Hablas mucho pero gracias XD Bueno estoy triste con esta noticia en todos modos si por acaso algun dia Pokémon Wiki consigue mas infrmacion sobre videojuegos pokémon se podra poner en esa plantilla? es que yo cree Pokémon Wiki para ayudar a lo MAXIMO a los jugadores de esa saga de videojuegos y pondria Trucos y consejos para ayudara los jugadores que por cierto Wikidex sin ofender es mas fria por eso algun dia si mi wikia esta mas larga de info de videojuegos se podria ponerla en el Gaming? Inicio-mensajes-blog 13:05 28 jul 2010 (UTC) No estoy enfadado :) aunque se que... Si me esfuerzo mi wikia llegara lejos n_n FUERZA POKÉMON WIKI y Wikidex es mas fria... mucho mas fria de lo que parece el burrocrata de allí (Ciencia Al Poder) es bastante abusador de su poder por ejemplo una vez un usuario subio un fan-art en cuanto estaba la plantilla de licencias de imagenes: Fan-artpero Ciencia al poder borro su imagen y dejo solo los fan-arts d administradores de Wikidex. Saludos y por cierto una pregunta cuando te hicieron staff/helper algo asi es que eres muy bueno y no te enfadas n_n PD:Te puedo pedir algo? en mi wikia(Pokémon Wiki) cuando se edita un articulo esta la opcion añadir una imagen y cuando pulsas viene las ultimas subidas y la opcion de subir ahora mismo un archivo pero en mi wikia esa opcion no aparee puedes ahcerla aparecer por favor? me parece que tiene relacion a MediaWiki:Commons.css gracias Inicio-mensajes-blog 15:53 28 jul 2010 (UTC) jeje ¿como entro a mi canal IRC? jeje es que la verdad no le entiendo [[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Eso']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No es']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Todo']] 16:14 28 jul 2010 (UTC) :A me dijeron que a ti te podia pedir que me ayudaras, para que mi wiki si pudiera aparecer en la portada, ya tenemos 202 articulos y una comunidad de 19, se que no es mucho pero talves de esta manera lleguen todavia más, digo teniamos 12 antes del spotlight y ahora con el 19, imaginate ahora si pudiera estar en la portada, la verdad estoy haciendo hasta lo imposible para que sobresalga, a ¿y se le puede cambiar el color de skin a un sitio de respuestas? :[[Usuario:Fenix14-15|'Eso']] [[Usuario Discusión:Fenix14-15|'No es']] [[User blog:Fenix14-15|'Todo']] 19:41 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Bot Ahora que esta de moda pedir flags de Bots xp te pido que si mi querido Dankbot. Otra cosa emm las rondas de los spotlights como se actualizan, ya se que por una subpágina y tatata...perooo las imágenes de los spotlights etc...??? Emm..qué mas...Ah la Wikia/Centro/1 tiene el logo de Gaming por qué no en la otra ponen el de Entertainment??? Y por último, el Portal de la Comunidad cómo podemos mejorarlo y ya "activarlo" o poner en marcha todas las cosas que tiene??¿¿ Listo. Gracias--Danke7•(Responde)- Creador de Logos Wiki 16:15 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Gracias jeje si, no me dí cuenta de las 2 peticiones. Ah y pues le pregunto a Playsonic2, esque es muy dificil el SMW, la verdad no sé como le hace el User:Deltaneos, sabe demasiado, (yo quiero ser como él xD) un saludo--Zeratul 100 Mi Discusión 22:00 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Kid vs Kat Wiki Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta ¿Como puedo hacer que mi Wiki tenga mas Usuarios? es que nadie la visita se llama Kid vs Kat Wiki (Es la Wiki de la serie Kid vs Kat en Español) Saludos -Goop9 Goopis9 (Hablame) (Hazañas) Kid VS. Kat Wiki 01:26 29 jul 2010 (UTC) PD:Perdon por no escribir con los acentos es que curiosamente no me andan las tildes. Buenas Hola, soy Erumu Knigth y ya que soy un poco nuevo en Wikia, quisiera pedirte un favor: resulta que hize una petición de adopción de Mario64 Wiki, el problema es que el usuario Playsonic2 que era el que se hacía cargo de aceptar o no las peticiones de adopción está de vacaciones. ¿Podrías darme permiso para ser administrador en esa wiki? Respóndeme en mi discursión o en las peticiones de adopción. Muchas gracias. Erumu Knigth 16:09 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Tenemos un Vandalo de Multiples Wikis Mira, soy Destructor15 de la Ben 10 Wiki (Tambien en la Fusion Fall Wiki y la Game Zone Wiki), vengo a hablarte de un vandalo llamado CULEIRO MINHA, ''el cual esa vandalizando varia wikis, lo hemos bloqueado pero crea mas cuentas (aqui esta la lista), en fin la comunidad de usuarios de nuetra wiki esta empesando a quejarse de este vandaloy queria ver si lo podrias bloquear universalmente de todas las wiki, porque ya esta vandalizando mas y mas, gracias por pretarme un momento de tu tiempo para leer este mensaje, gracias. 22:26 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :Se aviso a VegaDark del VSTF. --'Csuarezllosa (Talk) ( )' 22:31 29 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Bloqueados todos, e inclusive un rango Lolfat 22:34 29 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Es un vándalo con IP dinámica así que no será sencillo. Ya me estoy encargando del problema, ustedes pueden seguir tranquilos en sus wikis. Cualquier otra situación avísenla. 22:40 29 jul 2010 (UTC) Logo Gracias por el logo, era algo que necesitabamos, justo habíamos estado contemplando esa posibilidad pero no noas poníamos de acuerdo, en fin al parecer ya lo tenemos, bueno sobre los doblajes de España no los ponemos, porque la wiki se hizo en un principio enfocada en el doblaje latinoamericano, además no tenemos fuentes ni como corroborar los doblaje españoles, Saludos. Bluetom 00:49 30 jul 2010 (UTC) Especial:WikiaStats Hola; vengo a consultar una cosa. Esas estadísticas no se actualizan desde el 8 de junio; parece algo común a todos los wikis. ¿Sabes algo del tema? ¿Hay algún fallo por ahí? Un saludo. 14:29 30 jul 2010 (UTC) :Gracias por el aviso; suelo echarle un ojo todos los meses para ver cómo va el crecimiento del wiki en general (usuarios activos, artículos nuevos, volumen de ediciones, etc), pero tampoco me urge conocer un dato en particular. A ver si hay suerte y lo vuelven a poner en marcha; es bastante útil. Saludos. 11:11 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Problema Oye hace mucho un usuario llamado Deccer de Ben 10 Wiki creo una Wiki de Ben 10 pero en la Portada le copio los colores a Ben 10 Wiki creada por Benfutbol10 ¿Podrias borrar esa Wiki? Te dejo el Link http://es.ben10universe.wikia.com Gracias '''Goopis9' (Hablame) (Hazañas) Kid VS. Kat Wiki 22:38 30 jul 2010 (UTC)